Museum World
MUSEUM WORLD To house his enormous collection, Taneleer Tivan has converted a number of uninhabited worlds into museums for his collection. The Collector has filled ten museum worlds with creatures and artifacts from one hundred thousand planets over the eons. Every time his ship's hold is full, the Collector returns to his museum-worlds to place the new samples. The Collector owns, among many other things, a Biogram Imager, a Dergosian Gun, various Etherion-Made Armors, a Kymellian Flute, a Shockwave Gong, and a Vandarian Power Wand. One of the museum worlds holds an assortment of mystical items gathered from Earth including Ali Baba’s Lamp, Ali Baba’s Flying Carpet, Birthstones of Nepethe, Coats of Hercules, Jack’s Magic Beans, a Philosopher’s Stone, and a Tibetian Crystal Ball. Scene Distinctions Central Control Console, Collected Object, Collected Specimen, Creature Habitat, Fully Automated, Internal Defenses Scene Complications none SFX: Area Effect. Target multiple characters. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Artifact Collection. Whenever a Collected Object Scene Distinction is shut down, create an appropriate Distinction or Resource representing the content of the containment cylinder and replace it with a different Collected Object Scene Distinction. SFX: Collection Containment Systems.' Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical or mental stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Collection Cylinders. Spend a doom die to create an equal-sized restrained, or power-dampening complication on a target within the cylinder. Spend a doom die equal to the complication to step it up by +1. SFX: Control Systems. Spend a D8 effect die from an action including a Tech specialty/a D8 doom die to add “Alarm”, or “Sensor Surveillance” as a Scene Distinction, or “Lockdown” as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die from an action including a Tech specialty or doom die to remove any of the distinctions created by this SFX or to shut down any one of the “Collection Containment Systems”, “Collection Cylinders”, or “Disintegrator” SFX. SFX: Creature Collection. Whenever a Creature Habitat or Collected Specimen Scene Distinction is shut down, add an appropriate character to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a Mob of characters and replace it with a different Creature Habitat or Collected Specimen Scene Distinction. SFX: Disintegrator. Spend a doom die to take an action including the doom pool and the physical stress of the Collector to inflict physical stress on a target within a containment cylinder. SFX: Habitat Environment. For each creature habitat choose up to three atmosphere-, gravity-, lighting-, preassure-, temperature-, or weather- related Scene Distinctions or Scene Complications. Spend a D6 doom die to create an additional Scene Distinction or Scene Complication. SFX: Robotoids. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Boxer or Robotic Sentry to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a Mob of Boxers or Robotic Sentries, unless “Central Control Console” has been shut down. Dramatis Personae Collector’s Robotoids, any number of alien, exotic or mythic creatures Category:Settings